Female Contestants and Ezekiel
This article focuses on the interactions between the female contestants and Ezekiel. Anita Anita liked Ezekiel when she joined the show, seeing how nice he was. As the contest went on and she was competing with Eva with Cody, she was very let down with how many people, including those she liked, were on Eva's side. When Ezekiel gave her his support, she kissed his cheek in thanks; this, however, caused a great deal of strife with Heather. Anita made sure that things were smoothed over when she heard about the trouble she caused, and felt very guilty about it. Bridgette From her not liking him to the best of friends, the two have been the evolution of friendship. See[[Bridgette and Ezekiel| Bridgette and Ezekiel''.]] Courtney The prairie boy and the CIT didn't get along too well during Total Drama Comeback, starting from the first day, when Ezekiel refused to take part in the talent show. However, during the Pit of 100 Screams challenge, Ezekiel encouraged Courtney and was nice to her when she was nervous. After Courtney's plan to eliminate Harold failed and the CIT succumbed to an emotional breakdown, Ezekiel went to comfort her and encouraged her to share her feelings with everybody else, so she could make amends. By doing so, Courtney buried the hatchet and ended her feud with Harold, both forgiving each other for their past actions. After that, Courtney seems to have developed a soft spot for Ezekiel, not wanting him to be eliminated in Battlegrounds (which the mysterious villain took to his/her advantage, just like with Heather) and gave him a deep kiss during the Blimp Race, as a way to thank him for helping her in Comeback. Daisy When Daisy first arrived, she believed Zeke was still a sexist, as she had not caught much of TDC. Her opinion changed over time, in that she didn't give the prairie boy a hard time. Eva Ezekiel and Eva doesn't share the best of relationships to put it mildly, since the bodybuilder still holds a grudge against him for his sexist comments during TDI. Due to this, Ezekiel is on Team Anita on the Anita-Cody-Eva love triangle. Heather Heather is Ezekiel's girlfriend. See 'Heather and Ezekiel' for more. Izzy They're friends after the most bizarre series of events! See 'Izzy and Ezekiel.'' Gwen Gwen hasn't shown a lot of emotion or care about Ezekiel. She became roommates with him in TDB, and admitted she didn't understand why he could date someone like Heather, who she hates. She also told Ezekiel that, if he really cares for his relationship with Heather, he won't try to even befriend her. Sandra Sandra doesn't like Ezekiel. She thinks that he's a dork, and blames him for changing Heather from a mean and manipulative harpy to a nice and sweet girl. Valerie Valerie has shown signs that she really does not like Ezekiel, and wants to use him and Heather for her own purposes. Lindsay Quotes *'Chris - "So, Ezekiel, hogging all the women? How did a misogynist like you get to be popular anyway?" *'Bridgette' - "Oh, Zeke. You're in my arms again. What with me and Heather and Izzy, you sure are a player." Trivia *The biggest difference between Kobold's storyline and the official show, most argue, would be how different Ezekiel is and how he changed the course of the show. Having Ezekiel's storyline figured out first was Kobold's first step in his plan to reforming him. As a result, his relationship with the female cast during the story is almost exactly opposite that in canon. *The strong belief to Ezekiel's alleged sexist behavior was simply that he watched reality shows that did not put women in a strong light (you can probably think of your own examples.) Gallery Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel, sexist no mo'! Bridgette.png|Bridgette, one of his closest friends now. Courtney.png|Courtney, once his strongest opposition. Eva.png|Eva, still kind of his opposition. Gwen.png|Gwen, unable to get over him dating Heather. Heather.png|Heather, his girlfriend. Izzy.png|Izzy, his wild, crazy, and flirty friend. TDB Anita.jpg|Anita. TDC2 Daisy.jpg|Daisy. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Relationships